I Am Pietro Maximoff
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: I am Pietro. I'm a mutant, an Avenger, and many other things. I've been though so much. Seen so much. This is my story. Just a one-shot about Pietro talking about his life. Please read and tell me what you think.


I am Pietro Django Maximoff. I have a twin sister named Wanda Marya Maximoff. My father's name is Erik Magnus Lehnsherr. I am Quicksilver. Brother of Scarlet Witch. Son of Magneto. I am an Earthling. A Human. A Mutant. I am Homo Superior, not Homo Sapien. I am the next stage in evolution. That's what my father said. For years he told me mutants were superior to normal humans. That we must take our rightful place in this world.

Magneto was one of the first ever mutants. He was also one of the most feared mutants in the entire planet. He's the Master of Magnetism. His power is Magnetic Field Manipulation. That meant he could send magnetic waves to control any thing that was magnetic. He can make Magnetic Force-Fields and Fly.

Wanda's power is Chaos Magic Reality Warping. She can do anything she wants with her powers. She could manipulate anything to go wrong or right. She can fly, hex people and objects with her Hex Bolts, cause others to have bad luck, paralyze another mutant's powers or cause them to go out of their control, and so much more.

My father and sister are powerful mutants. I am not.

My power is Super Speed. I can move at abnormal speed rates. I'm the fastest man on Earth. A lot of people would give anything to be so fast like me. But to my father and sister, my power was inefficient. I was strong compared to others. But weak to them.

I have Speed Physiology and Enhanced Durability. My cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. I metabolize an estimated 95% of the caloric energy content of foodstuffs (normal humans use about 25%). The chemical processes of my musculature are so highly enhanced that my body does not generate fatigue poisons, the normal by-products of locomotion, which force the body to rest. Rather, my body constantly expels waste products during my accelerated respiration through exhalation. My joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently than those of a normal human being. My tendons have the tensile strength of spring steel. My bones contain unknown materials significantly more durable than calcium to withstand the dynamic shocks of my feet touching the ground at speeds a human could never achieve or withstand. My practical reaction time is several times faster than a normal human's and the speed at which my brain processes information is heightened to a level commensurate with my bodily speed, enabling me to perceive my surroundings while traveling at high velocities. My lachrymose is more viscous than normal, thus preventing rapid evaporation and replenishment of surface fluids on my eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity to occlude my vision. I am capable of resisting tremendous impact forces that could easily crush and kill a human without suffering any serious external or internal injuries.

I have Superhuman Speed. Able to run at Mach 10. I have sufficient energy reserves that enabled me to run at this average speed for an unknown amount of hours before reducing my speed to replenish my body's store of energy. I've used my powers of acceleration for various feats. I've plucked an arrow out of the air from a standing start, and have dodged machine gun fire. I can run up buildings and over bodies of water. I've created cyclone-like gusts of wind, which are able to knock a man off his feet. I'm also immune to the effects of friction, reduced oxygen up to a point where a human can no longer breathe, and impact upon my body while moving at super-speeds. I also have some Superhuman Strength. With my upper body, I can lift (press) approximately 1000 pounds while my legs can press approximately 1 ton under optimal conditions. I've been trained in martial arts and other forms of combat by Captain America making me an excellent fighter.

I have Quick Intellect. I can think and move at extreme speeds and learn things faster then others. I am a genius. I was always in honors classes in school. I know so much. I know every language, every historical event, every everything.

Yet it all meant nothing to Magneto.

I've tried to please him, but nothing I did work. He never cared about me or Wanda. All he wanted was power. He used me and wanted to use Wanda. He never gave a damn about me. I'm a loser. I'm weak. I'm pathetic. I'm beaten. I'm broken. I'm damned.

But for you to understand my pain, let me start at the beginning.

My father, Erik Lehnsherr, and my mother, Magda Lehnsherr, lived in a town called Wundagore, in the country Transia, in the continent Europe with their daughter, my older sister, Anya Lehnsherr.

But then one day, the people in the village found out my father was a mutant and wanted to kill him. They set his house on fire with Anya still inside. She burnt alive. Magneto became so angry, he killed everyone. Everyone but he and my mother died that day.

Magda fled from him, calling him a monster. Months later she discovered she was pregnant. She fled to Wundagore Mountain. There she met a man named Herbert Wyndham, but he went by High Evolutionary. She also met Bova Ayrshire. Bova was an evolved cow, created by the High Evolutionary. She functioned as midwife when my mother gave birth to Wanda and me.

After mother gave birth, she left us with the High Evolutionary and Bova. She fled into the wilderness soon perished in the cold.

Bova left Wundagore Mountain with Wanda and I when we were just babies. She gave us to a gypsy couple who had always wanted children. We grew up thinking they were our natural parent. Our step-father was Django Maximoff and our step-mother was Marya Maximoff. They loved us and we loved them. Everything was perfect.

Until everything changed for the worst.

We were five when this happened. One day, Wanda accidentally caused a house to burst into flame through her hex powers, which she could not yet control. Superstitious townspeople began chasing her, thinking she was a witch. I tried to save her. That was the day I found I could move at super speed. The townspeople thought I was a demon. Our parents tried to save us, but they were killed by the angry townspeople. As we ran from the villagers, our father, Magneto, came to our rescue.

He brought us to America. We lived in the state New York, in the city which was also called New York. He told us he was our biological father. We believed him. I looked just like him. Same face, same white hair, same blue eyes, same everything.

Wanda looked more like our mom. Same face, same black hair. Wanda and Magda also had blue eyes. Brown eyes were usually dominant, but in my family, almost everyone had blue eyes.

We lived with Magneto until we were nine. We were happy with our father. He was a good dad back then. Back then, he loved us. He cared and protected us. Again life was perfect.

Until again things changed for the worst.

Our powers grew. Especially Wanda's. She couldn't control her powers and she'd get angry a lot. Magneto had had enough and had Wanda locked away in an asylum. I wanted to do something, but I couldn't to anything. I was a child at the time. But I had a plan. When I got older, I'd get Wanda out and we'd run away together.

After Wanda was gone, Magneto trained me. He wanted me to be a mutant soldier so I could fight in his little war. I would run on a treadmill that was made of metal and ran on Magneto's power. Sometimes I'd be thrown of it.

Magneto experimented on me. He wanted to make me faster, smarter, stronger, a powerful weapon. I remember the needle being poked into my arm. I remember begging him not to. And I remember him saying, "Trust me. It's for your own good."

When I was ten, my father told me to get in the car. He said we were going for a drive.

That's what he said the day Wanda was locked away.

But I got in the car. We drove around. He drove until the area was unfamiliar. It was raining. It was raining the day Wanda was sent away too.

The next thing I knew, he kicked he out of the car and drove away.

I just stood there. Crying, shouting, "Please, Father, don't leave me here! Don't leave me alone!"

But he ignored me like he ignored Wanda.

I slept under a park bench that night. When I woke up, I was in an orphanage. I hated it there. The kids were mean. The adults were mean. They called me a freak, a loser, brat, gramps because my hair was white, baby, weakling, demon, monster, and lots of other insults.

And I was beaten. Everyone beat me up. I went to lots of different foster homes and all of my foster parents beat me, starved me, tried me like dirt.

When I was fourteen, I ran away from the orphanage. I lived on the streets and learned to take care of myself. I learned to depend on no one. I had no one. I needed no one. All I needed was to look after myself and only me.

I lived in a house that a deserted. Someone was murdered in that house and no one wanted to buy it, so it was forgotten. I lived there until I was sixteen. I stole what I needed. And I carried a pocket knife switch blade with me. The handle was black and the blade was sharp. If anyone tried to attack me, I'd just pop out the blade and stab the bastard.

I went to high school and I was very popular. Everyone liked me, but I had no real friends. I made the best grades, and was on the track team, basketball team, and gymnastics team.

But it was Evan Daniels who got the attention in basketball.

He was so stupid. Always cutting class to skateboard with his stupid friends. And yet everyone like him.

I remember when I saw spikes growing out of his arm one day. He was becoming a mutant. An idea came to me. I was just a kid back then and thought it would be fun to use my powers to get him in trouble.

If it hadn't been for Scott Summers and Jean Grey, I would have succeeded.

I was put in jail. My father came back for me. I hated him. Hated how he had treated Wanda and treated me. But I let him bail me out of jail. He took me to the Brotherhood Boarding House. I became part of The Brotherhood and made friends. Real friends. Lance, Fred, Todd, Rogue. They were my friends. Lance, Fred, and Todd were my brothers and Rogue was my sister. I became really close to Lance, Todd, and Rogue. But then one day Rogue left the Brotherhood. All because Mystique betrayed her.

But I still had Todd and Lance.

Todd was like a little brother to me. I remember a day when he'd been upset, something that Duncan Mathews had said or done, and he had been holing up in his room all day. I went to see him, to ask if he wanted anything. And I remember the look on his face; like no one had ever cared for him before. And I remember feeling my heart go out for him, my newly appointed little brother.

Lance was my best friend. The brother I never had. He was my partner in crime. Crime usually being pranks we played on the X-Men. He was there for me. He took care of everyone in the Brotherhood.

I remember when it was my seventeenth birthday and everyone in the Brotherhood tried to make it special. We were poor and neither Magneto nor Mystique did anything about it. They didn't give a fuck about us. We had to look out for ourselves. Which wasn't that bad. I'd been looking after myself for years.

They were able to get a cake and they got me presents. Fred got me socks, Todd got me pants, and Lance got me a new pocket knife. It was the best they could do at the time. But it didn't matter. They tried hard to make my birthday special and I'll always be grateful.

I remember when The Brotherhood and The X-Men would fight together to take out super bads. The first one was Juggernaut, Charles Xavier's step-brother.

I kinda liked working with them that day. I got to be with Rogue. We used to talk and be so close when she was part of The Brotherhood. And I knew Lance liked being with Kitty.

Not long later, the Asteroid M fiasco happened. Magneto made us all battle to see who were worthy to join him on Asteroid M. I won my battle against Daniels. On the asteroid, Magneto had a machine that could evolve mutants and their powers with a gem called Gem Of Cyttorak. It was a red gem with amazing power. He used the machine to evolve himself, Sabretooth, and the Summers brothers, Scott and Alex.

Then the remaining X-Men and Brotherhood showed up and we all fought. I wished they didn't show up right away. I wanted to evolve. Be more powerful. Powerful enough to beat Magneto. Then when he was gone, I could go save my sister.

But I didn't get to be evolved. I stayed weak. The machine and Asteroid M were destroyed. Magneto and Mystique had disappeared.

I remember when Tabitha Smith joined the Brotherhood. I liked Tabby. She was cool. The others didn't like her. Well, they did, just not so much. She'd always prank them and take Lance's jeep. She tried to pranks me, but I was too fast for her. Like I was too fast for everyone.

Lance liked Kitty so much he joined The X-Men. Fred, Tabs, and Todd weren't happy about it. I pretended to be mad too, but really I was glad. I knew Magneto and/or Mystique would came back. I knew they didn't died on Asteroid M. By staying in The Brotherhood, Lance would go nowhere. By joining The X-Men, Lance could be someone.

But Summers and the others forced him out. They talk about uniting all mutants, yet they treated Lance like shit when he joined.

Hypocrites.

I remember when Mystique came back and kicked Tabby out. She brought Wanda with her. But she was different. She wasn't the same person I knew. When she saw me, she tried to kill me. Agatha Harkness was able to calm her down. I tried to talk to Wanda, but she yelled at me and said I was a monster like Magneto.

Those words where like a stab in the heart.

That night, Magneto came to me. He wanted me to help him and betray the Brotherhood. My family.

At first I said no, but then he threatened to kill Lance, Fred, and Todd and have Wanda locked away again.

I helped him bring mutants out of hiding and watched the Brotherhood and X-Men fight the Sentinel and I hated myself for it.

Wanda tried to kill Magneto, but the sentinel was falling and going to crush him, but I saved him.

Now I wish I had let him die, crushed underneath The Sentinel.

I stayed with The Acolytes after the Sentinel thing. Sabretooth, Remy, John, and Piotr/Peter made up Magneto's Acolytes. Just like I never got along with Mystique, I didn't get along with Sabretooth. But I did get along with Remy, John, and Piotr. They were my friends. My brothers.

Peter was like a big brother to me. He was a great guy. He only worked for Magneto because he was threatened like I was. Magneto kidnapped his little sister Illyana. I felt terrible when he told me. I cried and told him over and over how sorry I was. He hugged me and said that the only person who should be sorry is Magneto, the monster. He smiled at me and said I'd never be like Magneto because I had a heart.

John was kind crazy. He loved fire _way _to much. But aside from that, he was a cool guy to hang with. He made me laugh. And he was an awesome writer. He had really good story ideas. I read some of his books. I told him that he'd be a great author one day. He gave me a big hug and whispered, "Thanks for believing in me, mate."

I was closest to Remy. He was my protector. From Sabretooth, during missions, and so on. We'd look for girls together. We were both players. He became my new partner in crime. We would always mess with Sabretooth. Remy got the idea for me to run back and forth outside Sabertooth's room so I could make a hole for him to fall down in. It worked. The other Acolytes and I got into hysterics. Even Magneto chuckled at the guy's clueless expression.

Me, Remy, and John were always mischievous. Just like me, Lance, and Todd.

Then Magneto sent me back to the Brotherhood. They were weren't happy. Lance, Fred, and Wanda were pissed off and hated me while Todd was sad. Wanda left to find Magneto. I acted the hard ass and bossy boss for while until I finally told them why I betrayed them. Todd immediately forgave me. Lance and Fred didn't right away. Wanda had forgotten about being locked in a mental asylum. Magneto had a mutant named Mastermind alter Wanda's memories. I was happy Wanda was happy again, but I was mad she thought Magneto was a great father.

It made my blood boil.

Then Apocalypse came. I remember how he "killed" Magneto, Xavier, and Storm. He turned them and Mystique into his Horsemen. I remember when The X-Men, The New Mutants, The Brotherhood, and The Acolytes fought together to defeat Apocalypse.

I remember when The Brotherhood joined S.H.I.E.L.D.

It was a year after the defeat of Apocalypse. John joined our team and then we joined S.H.I.E.L.D. We were apart of Freedom Force. It was alright. I got to do some good. But it just didn't feel right. I stayed for six months. I joined a different S.H.I.E.L.D. team.

I remember becoming an Avenger.

Nick Fury was impressed with me. He said I was being reassigned to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best team. Team Avenger. The Avengers were me, Captain America (Steven "Steve" Rogers), Iron Man (Anthony "Tony" Stark), Hawkeye (Clinton "Clint" Barton), Natalia Romanova, more commonly known as the Black Widow, an android called Vision, Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers), Mockingbird (Barbara Morse), Wasp (Janet Van Dyne), and Henry "Hank" Pym. Pym had many aliases. When he first joined the Avengers, he was Ant-Man. Then he became Giant-Man. I think his new alias at the moment is Wasp. He's always changing his codename.

Anyway, I was an Avenger for about three years. I got all with some of my team mates. I looked up to Captain America. He was our leader. He trained me in martial arts and other forms of combat. Thanks to him, I became an excellent fighter. And he believed in me. Hawkeye and a few others didn't think I belonged on the team because I was still sort of a kid at the time. I was the youngest on the team. But Cap said,

"It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog."

If you don't know what that means, it means it doesn't matter how old you are or what size you are, if you give it your all, you can make it.

Hawkeye and I were rivals. We hated each others guts. We'd fight and argue a lot. He'd always threaten to punch me in the face. He tried ten times. He was able to hit me once. I hit him back. Hard. The guy went straight through a wall.

Vision was my best friend there. I didn't care that he was an android. He was the nicest to me. We got along great.

I still miss him to this day.

I had a crush on Ms. Marvel. When I first saw her, I thought she was so beautiful. And she was very nice. She always too my side when Hawkeye and I argued. She let me rest on head on her lap and she'd play with my hair. It felt nice. Felt right.

It broke my heart when I found out she was in love with a hero called Captain Marvel.

Two years after I joined the Avengers, a new member joined the team. Her name was Crystalia Amaquelin. Crystal for short. She had strawberry blond hair that went down to her lower back and green eyes. She wasn't Human like Black Widow. She wasn't an android like Vision. She wasn't a Mutant either.

She was an Inhuman. Inhumans are superhumans created by the Kree. They live on the blue side of the Moon in a city called Attilan. They get their powers from the Terrigen Crystals and Terrigen Mist. Crystal was part of the Royal Family. Her was was she could control the four main elements: Air, water, fire, and earth.

I loved her. I loved her so much. I loved her blond hair that I would run my fingers through, her bright, beautiful green eyes, her laugh, her smile, how she always made me feel. I loved her.

Then she betrayed me. We were married for nine years and had a beautiful five year old daughter with blond hair and blue eyes named Luna and had a wonderful, happy life and marriage. Or so I thought. I walked in on her having sex with another man. We got a divorce and that bitch ended up taking my daughter, moving all the way to Attilan, and refuses to let me see or talk to her. She better not be filling my little girl's head with nasty lies about me.

A week after Crystal left, Wanda got her memories back. She came after me to kill me, but the Avengers helped me calm her down. I told her how I hated Magneto as well and had be against everything he did to her. I told her I wanted to help kill him. That bastard has been giving me and the other Avengers a hard time.

She ended up joining the Avengers and not long after, she and Vision fell in love and got married. I was so happy for them.

Wanda used her powers to have hers and Vision's children. She had twin boys. William and Thomas. Billy and Tommy for short.

But a few months later, a demon killed her sons and husband. Wanda destroyed the demon, but had still lost her family. It left her broken.

Wanda went insane again and I fell into a depression. Nothing was working out and my life and the lives of everyone around me were horrible. Hank recommended I took some times off to think and pull myself together. I didn't think I'd every pull myself together.

It's been three months now. I got work from my friend Reed that Wanda was going to get married to Doctor Doom. I was very unhappy to hear that, but when I called Wanda to try and talk her out of it, she told me how happy she was and how in love she and Victor are. Guess I'm going to have to go buy them a wedding gift.

Lance ended up marrying Kitty and they are both very happy. They have three kids, a nine year old son, a seven year old daughter, and a four year old daughter. They might even try for a fourth kid soon. They both work at the Xavier Institute as teachers.

Fred and Tabitha are married and have a new born baby girl. They live in Texas, Fred working at a monster truck rally and Tabitha is a fashion designer.

Todd is currently dating a green haired girl named Lorna Dane, who I'm starting to think may be my half sister because she has the same powers as my father. She's a nice girl and doesn't mind that Todd smells like garbage. The two are very much in love.

Me? Well, I'll be moving my into the Avengers Mansion in a few days. A couple weeks ago, I saved a woman from a burglar and it felt good to help someone again, be a hero. I know life isn't easy and it throws many curve balls, but I refuse to let throws balls knock me down. No matter what comes my way, I'll pull through. That's just the kind of person I am.

I am Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver, fastest man alive, a mutant, a brother, a twin, a father, an Avenger, a hero.

I am me.


End file.
